Come Back To Me
by AvatarTwilightObsession
Summary: something i wrote for my peace of mind, i couldn't stand The AS's ending! Tell me what you think and i may continue. Will and Lyra reunion! R&R!


**Aha, I love this coupling, and the AS (amber spyglass) ending really kills me, so here is a little piece of fluff to make myself (and hopefully you) happy! I may carry on, who knows? make a story out of it...**

**DISCLAIMER - Philip Pullman (aha, yes i do know this one) owns His Dark Materials, not me. I, however, do own the phonebook in this story. bwahahahahha.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Will rested his head on the back of the bench and sighed; this was his second trip to the botanical gardens, two years since Lyra had left. The little hole in his heart ached as he thought of her, and he wondered whether she was here now, in her world. He certainly hoped she was.

Kirjava padded softly through the grass, flicking her tail this way and that, thinking idly of Pan. She hardly ever let herself think about him, but at certain times she permitted herself to dream about her best friend. Will glanced at her as she jumped up onto the bench and settled herself into his lap.

Will stroked her gently, his thoughts still occupied by Lyra. He wished he could know how she was, what she had been doing…whether she still remembered him. Kirjava poked him with her claw. "Now, no thinking like that Will Parry, of course she still remembers you. Of course they still remember us."

"D'you really think so Kirjava?"

"Why would they forget?"

"I wonder if she's here." He looked across to the other side of the bench, the side where he hoped Lyra was sitting, in a world far far away from his.

"Of course she is."

"Mmm. Kirjava, do you think we'll ever see them again?"

"I would like to think so, but you never can be sure. But we'll never stop thinking of ways, will we?"

"No. Never."

Kirjava sighed, "I miss him, Will. So much."

"I know, I know. I miss her too."

Will hugged Kirjava close and wished with all his heart that Lyra could be with him. Little did he know that the same thoughts were running through a certain 15 year old girl's mind at that very moment.

OoOoOoOoO

"Pan? Pan! Come on, we're gonna be late for Will!"

The girl and her daemon ran full speed out of Jordan Collage, heading straight for the Botanical gardens. Lyra narrowly avoided knocking over two old ladies out for a morning stroll, but she didn't care. Pantalaimon dodged in and out of her feet, as eager to get there as she was.

Lyra opened the gate and skipped through, twirling round in the summer sunshine. She always loved coming to visit her and Will's bench, it gave her a sense of love that she'd missed since he left.

Technically, this was her and Pan's second visit here, but that had never stopped her coming whenever she was sad, or had a problem, or just needed someone to talk to. She would sit and chat idly, pretending Will was there. She never imagined his replies, it hurt too much to think as if he could talk back, but it was nice to pretend he could at least hear her.

The bench appeared through the trees, as brown and aged as ever, and she sat down in her usual spot, pulling Pan onto her lap. She looked over to where Will should be now, smiling to herself.

"Hey Will. We're here, me and Pan, like we said we would be."

Tears suddenly pricked in her eyes, and she turned away, stroking Pan for reassurance. Pan shushed her gently and tickled her face with his tail, making her laugh despite herself.

"Oh Pan, I miss him. It 'ent the same, nothing's the same, without him."

"I know Lyra, I know. I miss them too."

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes, "Oh dear, what are we going to do with ourselves?"

If a Pine Marten could shrug, then Pan would. "I dunno Lyra. Maybe, one day, we'll see them again."

"Oh I do hope so Pan, there must be some kind of way, mustn't there?"

"Could be. We're gonna have to learn to ask the Alethiometer, then we'll really know."

"Mmm." She glanced back over to where she imagined Will was. If she squinted, she thought she could make out his lean form, sitting beside her. His deep black hair, dark eyes, and his face which lit up when he smiled. She nearly sobbed again and hugged Pan, feeling as though her heart would burst, it hurt so much.

"Awh Lyra, don't cry, it 'ent gonna help…"

"I just…I just…wish, so badly Pan, so badly, that I could just see him again, even for one day, that would be enough! It was so unfair of the angels to split us up-yes Pan, I know it was for the best and everything, but…but still!"

Pan sighed and let Lyra clutch him and sob, knowing there was nothing he could do. He missed Kirjava a lot, but he doubted they would ever manage to see either of their loves again.

After an hour, Lyra stood, said goodbye to Will, and walked deliberately slowly back to the collage, dragging her feet and sighing all the way. Suddenly she heard a shout from Pan, who had been chasing squirrels through the bushes.

"Lyra, Lyra! Come quick!"

"What is it Pan? Where are you?"

"You know where I am, just come!"

She sighed and got down on her hands and knees, crawling through a particularly dense set of bushes to where she could feel Pan was. The emotions she could feel from him were strange, as if he'd found something amazing.

She found him staring at something in the middle of the biggest shrub, where there was a sizeable hole, large enough for a 15 year old girl. She crawled over to Pan and sat down next to him, turning her eyes to what he was looking at. She gasped.

There was a little square cut out of the air, and through it she could see a busy road. Cars and trucks steamed past, there was a large yellow M across the street and many many people were walking past, dressed in all kinds of funny outfits. Lyra looked through and saw a clock tower rising high above the rest of the buildings. It was, without a doubt, Will's Oxford.

"Pan…it's a window!"

"I can see it's a window, Lyra. Just what's it doing here?"

"I dunno Pan, I thought the angels closed them all off?"

"They did…so where did this come from?"

"From me."

Lyra shrieked and jerked her head round, to find a shining figure also curled up in the bush with them. It was the angel Xaphania, and she smiled kindly at them. Lyra tried not to laugh at the now absurtity of their situation.

"Hello Lyra, Pan."

"Xaphania…did you do this?"

"Perhaps…" she smiled again, "I…accidentally left this here, I guess, I just…overlooked it, you might say. You're lucky to have found it. I don't even know it's here."

She smiled suggestively and left as soon as she had come, leaving Pan and Lyra with their mouths open in the middle of a bush.

Lyra turned to Pantalaimon, "So, did she mean that we were allowed to keep this here?"

"Seemed like it."

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go find Will!" Without a second thought she jumped through the window, Pan hot on her heels.

"Lyra, calm down, make sure no one's watching!"

"Oh Pan, don't be a bother, come on!" He sighed and jumped up into her arms, settling back and reminding her to make sure she stayed away from the road.

Lyra looked around determinedly, "Right, first we need to find Mary. She can tell us where Will is." She walked over to a man and asked politely where she could find someone who could tell her the address of someone she wanted to see. The man pointed her over to a telephone booth and told her to take out the big yellow book from under the phone.

She ran across the road, carefully avoiding the cars, and locked herself in a booth, flipping the big book open. "Ok, so we need to look at M, for Malone." She flicked through it; stopping at the M's and running her finger down the column until she found it. "Aha! Here it is…Malone, Mary, 65 Birchwood Street. Where are we now Pan?"

"Um....New Oxford Street."

"Ok…so according to this map thing, it's not too far from here! C'mon!"

Pan forced her to slow her run to a walk, and she half-skipped all the way to Birchwood Street, hardly able to contain her excitement. "Oh Pan, isn't this wonderful? We're actually here!"

"Lyra, be careful, mind the cars! Will and Kirjava won't appreciate it at all if you get us both run over!"

Lyra made her way quickly to Mary's house, narrowly avoiding 5 cars, a truck, and a very angry bicyclist. As she walked she wondered what Will would think when he saw her; would he be surprised, happy...would he still remember her? Butterflies began to beat against her stomach walls, and she started to feel sick with nerves. But the thought of just seeing Will again kept her going, and she never stopped walking all the way to Birchwood Street.

When they arrived at 65 Birchwood Street Lyra was too nervous to knock on the door, and Pan scoffed at her and rung the doorbell from her arms, rolling his eyes. A very ruffled looking Mary Malone answered the door.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Hi Mary" said Lyra shyly.

"I'm sorry, do I know y-" Mary suddenly recognised the girl's tangled, golden blonde hair, and she saw the red-gold Pine Marten who sat defiantly in her arms, watching her carefully.

"L-Lyra?"

She nodded, grinning madly. Mary screamed and wrapped her in a tight hug, "Oh my god, Lyra! I don't believe it! You're here! How?" She pulled Lyra inside and sat her down on the sofa.

"I found a window, I don't know how, but I did! So I came straight through!" said Lyra.

Mary was baffled, "But, I thought they were all closed."

Her daemon, perched on her shoulder, added, "Yes, Xaphania said so."

Lyra shrugged, "I dunno, she told me that she 'didn't know about it'. So I suppose it's ok…" Mary nodded, deciding to speak to Lyra about this in more detail later.

"So, Lyra, tea?"

"I guess, yeah." Mary darted into the kitchen and came back 5 minutes later with 2 cups. Lyra thanked her and blew on it, ignoring the fact that her hands were shaking, nearly throwing tea everywhere. She glanced around, "So..um..where's Will?" She was itching to see him and surprise him.

Mary smiled at her, "Still at school. It let's out in about half an hour, if you want me to take you there to see him."

"Oh, would you Mary? I've missed him so much, it would be wonderful!"

Mary laughed at Lyra's excitement; she was bouncing continuously up and down in her seat. "I will, just let me get my keys…"

OoOoOoOoO

Will sat with his head in his arms, waiting for the lesson to be over. The teacher droned on and on, talking about something Will had already learned. Most of the class were talking quietly to each other, but Will didn't want to talk to anyone, so he didn't.

He'd never enjoyed school, and even though the bullying had stopped due to the now 'haunted' and, he was told, overly mature look he seemed to posses, he still found it very dull. He didn't have many friends, he felt isolated and alone nowadays, since the whole adventure with Lyra. Other students were afraid of him, the seperation had hardened him up, and he had closed himself off from others, annoyed at their shallow chatter. He didn't understand how they could worry about such trivial things as homework when there was an inter-world war going on.

The bell rang and he was the first out of the classroom, running straight to his locker and throwing his books haphazardly into his bag.

"Happy it's the weekend, eh Will?" He shut the door to see Jack, a boy who was in some of his classes, who he did consider one of his better friends, grinning at him.

"Yeah" Will grinned back; he was happy to have 2 days off school, in which he could just relax in his room and sleep. He lived with Mary now, since his mother was still in therapy. She was going to be coming home soon, and Mary had insisted that they both stay with her. Will was very grateful to Mary; she'd been a rock through the very difficult times he'd gone through since he'd returned to his world.

"See you Jack." he said absentmindedly to his friend, trudging out through the front doors, ignoring the giggles from the girls as he brushed past them. He sighed; rejecting girls all the time was getting a little old. It wasn't that he didn't like the girls; he just didn't want to date any of them. And none of them could compare to Lyra.

Plenty of the girls at school had been intruiged by him when he returned; he had grown up, he was incredibly mysterious, and he definitely wasn't bad to look at either. He'd recieved a lot of attention in the first few weeks of school, but every girl he saw reminded him of Lyra, and every time he thought of her his heart ached a little more, reminding him that he would never see her again.

He wondered again where she was as he made his way across the front yard of the school, searching for Mary's head in the sea of children and parents. He couldn't see her anywhere, and he guessed that she was busy at work and wanted him to take the bus home. He gave the yard one last glance, when a tawny head poking around the corner of the gate caught his eye. She seemed vaguely familiar; she had quite long golden her and a cheeky grin on her face. He stopped dead as the girl stepped around the corner, arms crossed, eyes searching. She seemed even more familiar now, and Will already knew who she was, even if he didn't completely acknowledge it. There was a red-gold creature in her arms. Will's eyes widened. No. It couldn't be.

The girl's deep brown eyes found his, and her grin faded. He felt like he was about to faint as she took a tiny step towards him, twisting her finger's together, smiling shyly. He shook his head and shut his eyes, opening them after counting to five. And there she was. It was Lyra. Lyra was standing by his school gates.

Students around him stopped and stared as he yelled joyfully, "Lyra! Lyra!"

"Will!" She dropped Pan and ran towards him, ignoring the people who stood around her; all she could see was him.

Everyone who knew the black haired boy stared in astonishment as the pretty blonde haired girl shot towards him, chanting, "Will Will Will Will Will!" The boy they'd known as the strange one, who'd rejected every single girl who'd asked, dropped his bag on the ground, opened his arms to the girl and she launched herself into them, still crying his name.

As for Will, he broke into a giant grin as Lyra ran to him, and he threw his arms out and caught her as she jumped into them. He picked her up and twirled her around, laughing wildly and holding her tight. She buried her face in his shoulder and tightened her arms around his neck. He stroked her hair and said, "Lyra" again, and in that moment all the staring people around him disappeared, leaving only her.

She pulled back and rested her forehead against his, "Will, I'm here, I'm really here! I'll tell you how I am, but later and…oh I missed you so much Will!"

"I missed you too!" He pulled her close again and wrapped his arms around her waist, as tight as they would go. "But, Lyra, how?"

"I told you, I'll tell you later, but-" She was cut off because he kissed her suddenly, and she kissed him back, relishing the feeling of his lips on hers. It was something she'd missed for two years.

More than one of Will's classmates' eyes widened in shock as they saw him kiss the strange girl, and more than one of them remarked on how incredibly mysterious Will was. All this time they just thought he was strange, when really, he had this girl hidden away somewhere. In the end, as Will continued to kiss the girl, most of them turned away and carried on walking.

Will pulled back for air and laughed, happier than he had been in years, picking Lyra up again and spinning them both round and round. She squealed and laughed with him, both of them breathing heavily. As he put her down he brought his hands up to frame her face, bringing his brow back down to rest on hers. She smiled and whispered, "I love you Will."

"I love you too Lyra."

She kissed him one more time and then turned, wrapping an arm around his waist and leading him off towards Mary, who was waiting dutifully outside. She had been good and tried not to watch their reunion, but she still couldn't help peeking round the corner once. What she saw had made her tear up, and she turned back quickly as the pair rounded the corner, Will's arm around Lyra's shoulder. She smiled at how both of them seemed to glow with happiness, and silently thanked whoever had decided to bring them back together.

* * *

**So...reactions? Review, my lovely ones!**

**Love ATO xxx p.s if you like twilight/avatar, i do have one or two stories going, so check them out! xxxx  
**


End file.
